


When Our Worlds Collide

by Last_Dragomir



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bo the Daughter of Hades, Dassandra, Demigod Bo, Demigod Kassandra, Drama & Romance, F/F, Funny, Kassandra the Chastity Breaker, Kassandra the Conqueror of Cities and Titties, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Long Live lesbian Kassandra, doccubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Dragomir/pseuds/Last_Dragomir
Summary: Kassandra is where it started all before Templars and Assassin's waged the war they had for centuries. Even throughout time she remained, convinced that she could one day put an end to it all. When the Misthios gets a job that puts her face to face with something as Ancient than her, will she be able to stand toe to toe with the Daughter of Hades?**Assassin's Creed: Odyssey and Lost Girl crossover**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuccubusShinnobi (Last_Dragomir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Dragomir/gifts).



> This is a CROSSOVER fic between the show Lost Girl and the videogame Assassin's Creed: Odyssey. There will be basic explanations about each world and how they've merged as the story moves along for the benefit of those who either haven't watched the show or haven't played the game. I hope you can find the fic can stand alone. 
> 
> As always please kudos/comments to let me know how you like this.  
> Cheers, eh!

For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter @Last_Dragomir or Tumblr @Last-Dragomir16 don't be shy!

 

_Cheers, eh!_

_Last_Dragomir_

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assassin's Creed Characters/ Lost Girl and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft/Showcase and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these.**

************************************************************************************************************

**When Our Worlds Collide**

  


**Chapter 01:**

 

****Kassandra****

 

I was tired but I needed to remain focused, I knew that a split second could mean life or death with this particular bounty. My job hadn’t gotten easier with time, but I had sure grown wiser within it. I was a creature of not only a habit but careful planning as well. I kept my enemies close, my one friend at arms distance and planned my every step carefully. I had all the time in the world, literally, and this was my task to do after all. It had been so, since the beginning of time almost. Being a myth, a legend in Ancient Greece had its perks for a while, until nobody knew the people I knew, or knew of them. It took a long period of years for Ancient Greece to be recognized as the magnificent polis it was. By then, Kassandra the Eagle Bearer had fallen into obscurity. A forgotten tale in a cliff note of a history book in the middle of a Peloponnesian War lesson.

 

I didn’t mind this as much as of late. People were lazy now, they didn’t read as much, and that in turn let me reclaim my name again. Somehow by doing that, I had cemented in my head the commitment I had to take down not only the Cult of Kosmos in my natural life time but also, whatever branches grew from that mess left in the chambers at Aspasia’s feet. I shuddered thinking of the repercussions I had seen through the years of my actions, knowing no mortal should’ve ever lived knowing how they changed the world.

 

This is why the case I was working on was so intriguing to me. I had been warned about the mark somberly even though my team was well-aware of my feats. I had found it strange that they had tip-toed around the issue until they had started explaining that these ‘beings’ or creatures I had to hunt now, were almost as old as I was. I now knew how dangerous they could be, so I was cautious now, maybe overly so, but my first experience with them was maddening.

 

_**Flashback**_

 

_I walked cautiously around the perimeter, I was sure that I had seen the man run straight into the basement of the place, but now I wasn’t as certain. I had held my spear tightly as I scanned the vast but empty basement. Before I knew it my head had been grabbed and I was suddenly being drowned in a bucket of murky water._

_I flung my arms trying to get an advantage but every time I made a move, my movements were read perfectly. It was almost as if the man could read my mind. The Templar who was also Fae was a Rebel with not much information available of his powers or skills, so anything was possible. In those moments of desperation, I thought of how I had met my dear Barnabas in similar circumstances, and how now it was possible I’d meet him again by the same fate. With a few seconds of consciousness left, I felt the urge to touch my spear and made the move unconsciously as I had done many times before.  Finally grabbing it I shifted my hips as taught to me in the Agoge and felt the warm blood coat my skin from his wound._

 

_The man’s surprise was evident in his sadistic smile as blood poured down his lips as well. I had been tracking him for close to a year, and he would always move in the last second. Now, when I had let instinct drive me and my mind felt blank, was when I was able to beat him._

 

_“Tell me before you die, Rainer, were the Templars worth it?” I asked bitterly as he laughed in my face._

 

 _“You think I did this for the Templars?” he asked incredulously before coughing up more blood. “When I realized the Eagle Bearer was after me, I indulged in the game. You see, I enjoy the gift of foresight and_ **_you_ ** _have made my thousands year old existence worth it for the last year.”_

  


_*End Flashback*_

  


I tried to shake his voice off as I concentrated in the task at hand. I had been watching my mark for months trying to find an opening or at least an indication of wrongdoing and connection to the Templars. The months I had spent following the tall dark haired brunette, I had seen nothing but kindness and a constant need to help as if she was atoning for something. Perhaps that’s what had stopped me from just completing my task, or perhaps it was the fact that after so many centuries I was bored. I couldn’t deny I was extremely curious about this creature as well, it was the first of its kind I met. I had been warned at the briefing of the Fae, it was apparently a mutation within humans that had been present since human started in time. Two sides, two kinds now living in harmony. Many whispers ran amok of the creatures that roamed Ancient Greece and it’s heaven’s being Fae. I scoffed at the notion of shaking my head. The Gods were Gods, I had learnt that the hard way.

 

I jumped at the sound of the front door closing and watched as the Succubus walked out her front door. It had taken me about two weeks to not get mesmerized by the woman’s beauty. Hard as I tried, the woman was just stunning to a level that required actual effort to not engage her in courtship. I watched as she waltzed her tight leather-clad ass down the street and into her beat up yellow convertible. The car sputtered to a start and with that, she turned on the street and drove the opposite direction. I waited until I could no longer see her headlights and stood out from the bushes and into the sidewalk.

 

I straightened out and tried to blend into the cold night as I pulled my hoodie closer to my chin. I hated how cold and snowy Toronto was, but there seemed to be a hub here for Templars that required me to remain here out of all places. I pushed forwards only taking my spear out when I had arrived at the door sure that the small goth was home. I knew I could handle her since I had heard from conversations between themselves that she was human. Frankly, it was the Fae that made me pause. I had a run in with a cyclops back in Ancient Greece that I later found out was Fae and that was no small feat. ‘ _Neither was the Minotaur.’_ I thought as I began to shudder.

 

The door wasn’t locked so I was able to slide into the house much smoothly than I had anticipated. I looked around startled at the state of the place, knowing how much time the Succubus spent here it was incredible how minimalistic it was. The bare white walls were covered in plaster and paint, while there was tape all around signifying repairs. The furniture was covered with plastic but on top of the red couch was the small goth human curled up with a bottle of alcohol, sleeping soundly. I smiled, relieved I wouldn't have to hurt her.

 

I walked over and grabbed the back of her neck she startled awake as her piercing blue eyes met mine in confusion for a few brief moments. I pressed a particular pressure point hard enough and in a few instants, the small goth was out for sure. I needed to get in and out as fast as I could if I was to gather any evidence of the next Templar to be exterminated. I would have about an hour to set up the trap and then I'd linger to make sure the Succubus would fall into it. I had to confirm the assassination as well so if I wanted to rummage for information it would have to be now.

 

Deciding it was best to keep my exit as close as possible I started my trek up the stairs knowing the desk by the kitchen held nothing but videogames. The first door I had opened was a small bedroom, from the clothes strewn around and the style I realized it would be the goth’s domain. I shrugged knowing I had to check every place. It was insane where these Templars hid their information. I had once found a clue inside the battery slot of a dildo. I shuddered to hope the Succubus wasn’t as kinky as the other heathens I had encountered.

 

After looking in the goth’s room and finding nothing I grew frustrated with my progress, I would have to work faster so skipping what looked to be a bathroom I went straight for the door in the back which I was pretty sure was the main bedroom. I couldn’t regret my decision any faster than I did, as I stared into confused caramel eyes that held mine in question. _‘Fuck, this is the Succubus’ mate… but it was Tuesday and the Doctor wasn’t supposed to be here.’_ I reasoned with myself as I watched the blonde reach for her phone. I couldn’t have that.

 

I lunged out of the reflex that had built up for thousands of years, it was second nature now and in the blink of an eye, I had tackled the blond as the cell phone flew from her hands. The Doctor tried to swat at me and wrapped her legs around my waist. She was trying to barrel me in mixed martial arts move to shift her hips and gain control. I didn’t want to hurt the human, I had witnessed her do so much good, I knew the woman was meant to help this world, so I contained my full strength and pinned her arms above her head. I covered her mouth with my free hand pressing my body flushed against hers in an attempt to pin her movements from throwing me off. The blonde glared at me from below me and I sighed loudly flustered at the situation. How idiotic of me to not have checked for others in the house.

 

“I will not hurt you, but I need you to stop struggling.” I explained as my heavy accent laced my words. “Nod once if you will oblige. If you scream we will have a problem, and I don’t deal well with problems.”

 

The blonde nodded and controlled her breathing a bit as I took the chance of removing my hand.

 

“What do you want? You better hope my girlfriend doesn’t get home.” the Doctor barked in a hushed voice that was almost comical.

 

This baffled me to no end. I couldn’t see why such a good person, like the Doctor, could be with someone so monstrous and vengeful as the Succubus. The things I had read about her were some of the coldest and calculating I had seen through the modern years. The talks of bombings, kidnappings, murders, the attack on her own elders, the attack on the family were all atrocious enough to make some Cult of Kosmos dead members shake with fear. So when I saw how genuinely good the blonde human was in comparison to what I had learned from her girlfriend, I couldn’t quite understand the relationship.

 

“Yes, yes I don’t want to run into your girlfriend.” I admitted and sighed. “So let’s make this easier, just tell me what you know about The Order of the Templars.”

 

“What?” the Doctor looked confused and for a second I wondered if she didn’t know what her girlfriend was doing behind her back. “Oh God, are you with some weird Fae dealer from Scottland? Listen here ‘mate’ Dyson didn’t tell us the musk was stolen and we kind of needed it, so back the fuck off.”

 

Now I was confused. This sounded a lot more complicated than what I had come here for. ‘ _Do I sound Scottish?’_ I wondered as I shook my head.

 

“No, what?” I asked confused but then the hair in the back of my neck stood in warning as I realized someone was coming fast.

 

I heard the blonde’s gasp as I pushed off her straddling her waist and reaching for my spear, in seconds I could feel as arms grabbed me by the shoulders and slam me to the ground harder than what I had expected.

 

“Who the fuck are you!? What are you doing with my girlfriend?” the rage was palpable in her voice and I knew instantly I was in trouble. _‘How had I messed this up so badly?’_

 

In seconds, but it really felt like an eternity I laid on the floor as my head uncomfortably throbbed. I was confused as to where I was, or _when_ I was for a moment. My eyes closed trying

to make sense of it all and I could see it, clear as day, flashes of a time forgotten in the past.

  


_“Kassandra, why must you go? I could give you a life here with me, just say the word. I’m yours.” Kyra breathed with tears spilling from her eyes._

 

_I shook my head and hung my head defeated. I couldn’t stay, and it pained me so much so, that it tore me in two. To see her tearful brown eyes as I wiped away the moisture, to see her quivering lip as I broke her heart to pieces. I deserved every cut and slice men took from me from now on. I loved her so much it hurt, and that’s why I had to leave her. I knew the Cult would come for those I loved._

 

With a jolt my head throbbed again, I was on the floor still and couldn’t really tell how long had I laid here. My head was spinning and touching where it hurt the most confirmed I was indeed bleeding. I moaned as I tried to stand by grabbing the side table trying to steady myself remembering the Succubus, the Succubus that was part of the Cult.

 

“Lauren are you alright? Did she hurt you?” The Succubus rushed out in a worried whisper as the Doctor assured her lover she was alright. I closed my eyes again as I felt darkness cloud my vision.

  


_The sun shining down on the Temple of Artemis in Phokis, the leaves brown, yellow, and red as they always were in that area. I felt the ghost of her fingertips caress my bare back as we basked in the sun, naked by the cliff overlooking the valley. Daphnae’s lips followed her fingers as she kissed and licked her way to my shoulder and up my collarbone. I hummed in delight as I reached behind me pulling her closer. She obliged pressing herself flush against me._

 

_“Agapi Mou” I breathed closing my eyes._

 

I gasped as I opened my eyes again realizing I wasn’t in Greece, I wasn’t home, I wasn’t in Daphnae’s arms. I hadn’t been in the Huntress’ arms in so long… and yet that memory was so vivid my heart ached with an intensity that rivalled my head. Before I could open my mouth again to speak the Succubus had grabbed me by the throat, pulling me up, suddenly in front of me. For what seemed like eternity something insane happened and I forgot how to speak English. _‘By Artemis, what is happening?’_

  


****Bo****

 

The stranger looked dazed and confused but I wasn’t letting my guard down as anger fueled my demands. The image of the woman on top of my girlfriend as they casually chatted was burnt into my mind now. **Nobody** touched Lauren, and much less touched Lauren in our bed.

 

“Answer me! Who the fuck are you?” I yelled a bit louder as I tried to pulse the stranger into my doing.

 

My brow furrowed as I looked into the woman’s brown eyes, her perfectly shaped lips were set in a pout, as her own brow furrowed in the confusion that looked a lot like anger. If I wasn’t so upset, I was sure to find her beautiful, but after the scene with my girlfriend, there was no space for that.

 

“Speak!” I growled tightening my grip, realizing I could not sway her or thrall her.

 

“βλάκας!” The woman growled back frustrated as her eyes seemed to move back and forth trying to connect something in her mind. “Δεν έχει σημασία ποιος είμαι”

 

“What!?” I shoved the stranger harder as she gasped for breath giving me a glare.

 

“Bo, wait.” Lauren now insisted from behind me breaking me out of the rage that seemed to flare up at whatever language the stranger was using.

 

“Yes?” I asked Lauren giving her a look full of patience while I loosened my grip on the stranger’s neck.

 

That’s all it took for the stranger to have the upper hand as she swung her weight upon my arm, and kicked me on the side hard enough to send me flying.

 

“What the fuck are you, a Spartan from 300?” I asked incredulously from the ground holding my side before standing.

 

“αυτό το κομμάτι της ταινίας χάλια” the woman spat out even more angry than before as she gripped the small spear she held all along in her hand tighter. _‘Not bad, but she’s gonna need something bigger than that’_

 

“Bo… I actually think you might be right.” Lauren chimed in helping me up as the woman shook her head twice before focusing on me.

 

“Lauren, if you think you know how we can understand her then go do whatever because it’s about to get ugly.” I whispered as I noticed the stance of the stranger.

 

I had never felt like prey before, not with the Naga, not with the Family Reunion and certainly not with my Father. Yet here I was shivering as this stranger stared me down. The power from this woman was emanating from her like my Father’s and I wondered truly who was standing before me in a human’s skin. This was not a danger I wanted Lauren involved in, I could tell the woman before I was deadly. Her stance was crouched, keeping her centre of gravity low and her heels ready, I could see even through the skinny black pants and the sleeveless hood that she was toned in every fibre in her body. _‘Who is this?’_ I kept wondering as I waited for the first move.

 

As I moved around the room, trying to get to where my sword was, I kept my eyes on the brunette with the long side braid. The woman looked and sounded Mediterranean but I wasn’t good at that, Lauren was. Before I could do anything my foot caught in the jeans the Doctor had peeled off me last night and I felt myself tumbling to the floor. Like a lynx, the woman was in the air and on me before I hit the ground.

 

Pinned by her knees and weight I choked as she held her palm against my throat. The blade of the spear had begun to bite at my flesh as I desperately tried to suck the Chi from her to no avail. _‘What the Fae?’_ I kept wondering knowing this was cutting it close.

 

“Θα πεθάνεις αποβράσματα” the angry brunette barked above me and I glared at the woman in frustration. I was the Dark Queen, nobody was supposed to be able to oppose me, especially not a human.

 

_‘Who was this?’_


	2. Broken but Not Dead

 

For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter @Last_Dragomir or Tumblr @Last-Dragomir16 don't be shy!

_ Cheers, eh! _

_ Last_Dragomir _

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assassin's Creed Characters/ Lost Girl and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft/Showcase and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these.**

************************************************************************************************************

**When Our Worlds Collide**

****  
  


**Chapter 02:**

****Kassandra****

 

The more I struggled, extending my hands, the more my bondage tightened. I had come to seconds before, in the dark dingy room that had the curtains drawn and the door tightly closed. I was bound to the middle pillar in the room, I could feel it was wood against my skin. Trying to concentrate on other details was futile though. My head kept spinning violently which never helped, but I tried to focus on what had happened that landed me in such a poor state.

 

**Flashback**

 

_ The last I remembered was Bo on top of me, as I reached wildly for my spear hoping I could stretch more than I already was. The warmth of Bo’s blood all over our bodies was sticky and it reminded me of an older time where the coppery smell was all I had as comfort. I had wounded her several times with what, in other people, would be mortal wounds. Bo’s eyes shone an ethereal blue as she zeroed in on me and it was as if her touch was making me desire her in some way. A sly sexy smile spread across her lips before they crashed into mine with hunger. _

 

_ I moaned into the Succubus’ mouth as a wave of growing desire hit me harder than before. It was as if Bo was all I ever knew, felt, and craved. I pushed forwards sitting until she straddled me and I pushed my tongue across her lips further deepening the kiss. I started dictating the pace but she was unsatisfied with this, her hands wrapped around the hoodie I wore before it exploded in her haste by her hands. Her eyes widened and her smile broadened at the sight of the red ink that marked my body. A token of my longevity, which I had transformed the staff of Hermes into, to accompany me for all eternity. _

 

_ The woman’s strength matched my own and then some, and her powers of seduction were a force that I wasn’t sure I could resist. A blue stream of energy flowed freely between us fueling my unbridled passion as my hands roamed every bit of skin she presented. Her clothes were torn in our battle but her wounds were now healing on the surface. I was in a trance, I knew what she was doing but I was powerless to stop it, I was powerless to stop anything this beautiful creature wanted with me.  _

 

_ “Who are you? What are you?” she asked in surprise when we parted panting. Her ribs no longer exposed, her blood no longer gushing. The skin there looking so smooth I ran my fingers over it amazed.  _

 

_ “I don’t want to tell you.” I answered truthfully even though I was entranced, which seemed to take her aback. It appeared it was not something she was used to when this happened and I wondered if it was part of her powers. _

 

_ I felt the vibration of her power flow from her to me once more and my body shuddered with lust as it blinded me for a second. All I wanted was Bo and I would do anything to have her. Bo could ask me for the moon and I would climb the atmosphere to get it for her. _

 

_ “Who are you?” she asked again, this time purring, and I felt my throbbing centre remind me of the need growing between my legs as it begged for release. “Tell me who you are and I will give you what you want.”  _

 

_ “I cannot tell you my name, Cultist.” I hissed as she bit my neck marking my chest with her nails. _

 

_ “What the Fae?” she mumbled against my neck and I took that moment of confusion to flip us, making sure I had pinned her down, while my lips travelled down the gorgeous taught neck of the Succubus.  _

 

_ Her nails scratched my back in a delicious sting of pain as I rolled my hips against hers with nothing but desire fueling my movements. Bo’s lips parted as she arched herself into me begging for more contact with her hands. I happily obliged as I pressed my naked torso to hers moaning at the contact.  _

 

_ “I shouldn’t want you the way I do.” I recognized my own thoughts from behind the heavy veil of lust. _

 

_ “And yet you do. Give into it.” Bo whispered seductively before capturing my lips again.  _

 

_ I thought of Kyra, Aspasia, Diona, Odessa, of Daphnae. I shuddered at the thought of betraying their memory by such an all-consuming act yet here I was pulling her pants off as she ripped my own. I didn’t want to give into this but my body was a slave to her curves, to the soft skin, to the wave of her hips… to Bo. Her electric blue eyes taking me back in a way that was as beautiful as it was dangerous. I knew I was going to die in the hands of Bo, and as I captured her lips again I let myself want her with such an intense ferociousness as she wanted me to do. _

 

_ “Good Girl” she purred as I felt her caress the damp curls between my legs while I let out a soft moan. _

 

_ “Please…” I insisted as she smiled wider, a look of triumph crossing her features.  _

 

_ “I love it when you hot ones beg.” she whispered and before I could protest that I wasn’t begging she filled me in a way I had never been before. My hand found her throat as I applied pressure with each thrust of my hips as I rocked against her strong digits. “That’s right…”  _

 

_ Each encouraging word edged me closer to the abyss of completion and I saw her eyes flash an even brighter blue several times as a new wave of pleasure hit me. Bo’s other hand guided my hips before moving to smack my ass in a hard sting and I glared with a smirk, warning the Succubus if she wanted to keep my hand from tightening around her throat. _

 

_ “I will make you tell me everything, or you will die with your secrets.” Bo warned as her mouth opened and a string of blue energy flowed from me to her as my orgasm overtook me. I could feel spent, tired, hungry and lastly ravaged but I wouldn’t budge. Many cultists before her had tried and had never cracked me, I wasn’t going to sway my will now. I felt the darkness clouding my vision before I gasped out loud finally welcoming death. _

 

_ *End Flashback* _

 

I moaned as my head still spun from the near-death experience, and I felt bare without my spear or my clothes. However I wore the red ink marking my body proudly, knowing I had survived once again. I shuddered to realize what had happened. I had been part of a Succubi feed and somehow had managed to still be alive. Succubi fed on humans and Fae alike by getting intimate with their prey and feeding on the sexual energy of the encounter. I knew what had happened between Bo and me had been her prowess as a Succubus, but I had felt the desire so raw and strong within me that I was certain if circumstances were different, maybe thousands of years ago, I could’ve bedded Bo in another world.

 

The worst of it all was that I remembered clearly how I wanted it, how I craved Bo’s touch something wildly. I shook my head again trying to dissipate this feeling of helplessness that I had thought long forgotten in the bottom of Mount Taygetos. The buzzing on my head wouldn’t go away and I tried hard to think in the darkness, what I had seen in the battle. I knew I had delivered several killing blows to the Succubus, and yet I was bound here and she was not.

 

“Jarring isn’t it?” A voice crawled through the space startling me to no end. 

 

I snapped my head towards the sound way too rapidly as my vision blurred and a bout of nausea rolled through my stomach. When my vision allowed, I noticed the tall blonde man with a scruffy beard at the open doorway. On reflex, I pulled at my bindings as I tried to cover my naked skin. He shook his head as if to tell me it was unimportant and he approached draping a long red fabric around my shoulders for modesty. 

 

The blonde man looked more animal than human and I instantly knew he was Fae as well. I shuddered thinking of what a strong man like this with such powers could be capable of. I tried to keep calm but the thundering of my heart deafened me with its haste.  _ ‘Was he here to eat me or to dispose of me?’ _ I wondered as he walked back to the doorframe.

 

“The first time I woke up from an involuntary Chi suck, I wasn’t quite sure who or where I was” the man continued as if his first words had not been interrupted. 

 

The stranger shook his head as he remembered what he was talking about, perhaps trying to make a connection with me but I knew better. Cultists had tried to sway my thoughts for centuries, had tried to seduce me for even longer than that, but I always stayed as sharp as my Mater would’ve liked me to be. I knew the man in front of me was a Homicide Detective that worked for the Light Fae. The world of monsters was divided by their predisposition to be evil. Bo was unaligned with either side, something I found curious as I studied her, but this guy was supposed to protect and serve for the good of Fae and humans alike. Much like the Doctor, I wondered what this Succubus did to them to weaken their resolve of doing good.

 

“You know, I get where you are, I’ve been there… but I never short-circuited Bo the way you have. So let’s cut the crap, the more time you spend quiet the more unpleasant this will be.”

 

My eyes met his in defiance when he finished the sentence. I had never taken well to threats and this was absolutely no exception. I didn’t want to speak to him, or any of them for that matter but even if I wanted to I was sure I couldn’t. The pain in my throat from the dryness of its lack of use was astounding. With great difficulty, I shook my head so he understood I wasn’t talking. Not now, not to him, not while bound and mostly naked either.

 

“Alright, that’s fair. Lauren warned me of this after all… that you wouldn’t talk. I just wanted to let you know, I get how confusing this could be. We might all be having a big misunderstanding here…” the man raised his arms hopeful I’d change my mind, but I would not budge. “The Doctor wanted to be here when you woke but Bo isn’t doing so well. I don’t fault you, I’m sure you had your reasons for being here, but just so you know… what happened, what Bo did to you, it was all out of her control. Like a defense mechanism that doesn’t allow her to die.”

 

With that, the man took his exit and closed the door behind him leaving me in darkness to ponder what he said. Did this mean that I would not be able to kill the Succubus as I was ordered to? My head spun again, and sleep made my eyelids droop in exhaustion. I was grateful for the cloth covering my body but it did nothing for the tiredness and pain I felt. I was drained so close to the end of my life -or as close as I could get-  that I was healing much slower than what I was used to. I knew I had a broken finger, my knuckles were split open, my head still felt caked with blood and there was an uncomfortableness in my collarbone that I couldn’t place. I knew if I was hard-pressed for an escape my ankle was just as swollen as a ham, so it would be difficult to put weight on it. How Bo had stopped before killing me in some way was still a mystery, as it was Bo’s sudden illness. 

 

When the door opened again I jumped back as far as the restraints let me. The Doctor had opened the door and rushed in with such a ferocious intensity that I wasn’t sure how to receive it. This demeanor was not there when we had met earlier so I wondered if this was the blonde Doctor’s bad side. Lauren’s caramel eyes were like molten gold as she stared down at me with a frustrated scowl. She had dark circles around her eyes, her hair was disheveled, and her clothes had been slept in. She stopped a few inches from me looking down at me as she nodded.

 

“Speak.” she commanded me as I shook my head. “Speak or I’ll make you! I need to fix Isabeau!” 

 

I shook my head again even though I saw the pain in her face turn into anger. The blonde raised her hand and pressed between my collarbone and shoulder. It was then, with the wave of excruciating pain that I realized my collarbone was broken. The pain that shot through me left me gasping for air, it was almost an unbearable sensation. I worked hard to not lose consciousness.  _ ‘They must be Cultists if a Doctor can torture me while being this sadistic… Hipocrates would weep.’ _ I thought to myself when she pulled away.

 

When Lauren stopped applying pressure I heaved with panic and exertion. The thought that she might do it again freezing my veins at the promise of the pain. It had been a long time since I had last let someone close enough to torture me, so I had definitely gone soft. I watched the blonde shake her head and fix me a glare.

 

“I  **know** you speak English damn it! We have no more time for games, Bo is crashing and I need to know how to make her heal again. You need to tell me what you know!” The Doctor barked and I shook my head again.

 

_ ‘Crashing? What had happened after I had passed out? When I was awake Bo had more than the upper hand in this situation. She was healthy and overpowering me as darkness consumed me.’ _ I analyzed.

 

I opened my mouth to ask away, I could feel my mind clear of the Greek haze it had gotten when Bo had slammed me into whatever it was she had. I could only hope my lips would cooperate the way I needed them to in order to ask what was going on. The croak that left my lips sounded otherworldly and I worried as I slumped heaving in exhaustion, that I would never speak English again. The sound seemed to translate into belligerence to the blonde Doctor who went from angry to livid by the sound. Lauren crossed the space in a rage and before I could beg, the blonde was crushing my collarbone again with such force I heard it snap with a sickening crack of the bone. I felt the scream rip from my body involuntarily and in rushed the smaller goth I had subdued, Gods knew how many nights ago. 

 

“What the hell are you doing!? You’re a doctor!” Kenzi snapped but the doctor kept shaking her head as she let my collarbone go gripping my nose and pushing forward.

 

This pain I knew from the countless times a blade or a punch would connect with my face. I was amazed she didn’t need such force to break my nose, but then again she was a Doctor. I felt the warm blood pour down my lips giving me a strange comfort at the familiarness of it, making me focus less on the agony that was my collarbone.

 

“I won’t stand here while Bo dies, Kenzi! This woman has to know how to reverse this, she was the one who caused it!” Lauren snapped and the goth fixed her a glare incredulously. “Need I remind you this stranger deserves no kindness, she fought Bo to the point of death, then she fucked Bo to the point of death!”

 

“Two things that have happened  _ so many  _ times!” Kenzi argued. “You forget one thing here, Hotpants. This chick could’ve killed you and I in our fucking sleep and yet she subdued me. That’s gotta have some hidden brownie points somewhere.”

 

“Kenzi I need answers or Bo will die. I have no idea how to counteract the effects!” Lauren exclaimed and my body tensed as she turned her attention to me gripping my collarbone again. As the next scream tore from my lips I welcomed the darkness that gave way from the pain.

 

****

 

When I awoke again it felt like I had lost all track of time. I was in a different room, I could tell by the smell of metal in this one, but my eyes were much too heavy to open to confirm it. I could hear somewhere in the darkness the clanking of metal chains and the dripping of a badly closed water faucet. The pain in my arm was excruciating and it was then that I realized I was hanging from my bound hands tied to a beam somewhere in the ceiling.  _ ‘Great!’ _ I thought to myself a bit defeated. I took a steadying breath that turned into a groan from the pain in my side.  _ ‘Were my ribs broken too?’  _ I wondered.

 

Hands rushed to me as I felt them press against my face, checking my airway in a way that was familiar. I tried to open my eyes and see who offered me such gentleness but the swelling of my broken nose was too painful for any movement so I hung here. I let out a shaky sigh resigned to whatever this newcomer had for me but instead of pain, I felt the cooling comfort of a damp cloth against my face. I whimpered at the feeling, at the cooling sensation that brought with it the longing of relief. I had to give it to the Doctor, I had not seen such cruelness and felt this impotent since my regular lifetime as a Spartan in Greece. The brutality of it all was something I had learnt to avoid and side-step as I walked further through time. The Fae were caught between a time long gone and a modern one, and nobody had proven this better than Doctor Lauren Lewis. 

 

“ Pós vréthikes edo? “ the soft voice asked as I tried to laugh at my fucked up brain.  _ ‘How did I get here? Good question.’  _ I admitted to myself.

 

I choked on my dry throat and shook violently, each movement bringing me immense pain. The stranger offered water that ran down my throat. I choked as I tried to drink it rapidly and the woman softly chuckled.

 

“Ella, ella. **”** she hushed before exhaustion overcame me once again.

 

********

 

I was unsure how much time had passed since what I considered a hallucination and now. I saw the fact that I could open my eyes as a good sign.I was still chained heavily, but the soreness of my arm felt relief at not being held hanging. I noticed I was wearing a small black cloth that felt like the chitons they used in Mykonos and I felt relief that my body was at least covered. My nose was still a bit swollen but my eyes were no longer shut. My finger felt like it had been tapered and my foot was in a splint. Someone had been taking care of me.

 

This room was covered in sunlight that came from a lone window at the top of the room. It looked sealed but that didn’t stop me from thinking that if I bid my time I could potentially go out through the space. The metal door looked too heavy to break with my chains with how weak I still felt, and too hard to crack with what I currently had at hand. My assessment stopped as I heard a familiar voice that I didn’t quite recognize muffled by the metal door. 

 

“She’s been doing better Lauren, but for her to completely heal I need to be able to feed her and see how she’s still around.” the woman spoke with a thick mediterranean accent laced with each word.

 

“I’m glad she’s doing better but Bo is not.” The Doctor’s tone had such bite it made me flinch even on the other side of the door.

 

“And we  **_will_ ** get to the bottom of that. I give you my  **_blood oath_ ** on this Lauren. But I need to be able to talk to her. I know she won’t trust easily… and even, even if she remembers Lauren, she might not speak to me either. I’m just asking for a chance here” the woman with the accent offered and this piqued my curiosity.

 

“The amount of trust I have in you to even consider this…” Lauren barked trying to hold onto her resolve.

 

“I know and the amount of gratitude I have for this is immeasurable, Lauren. I know, I know this has to be a misunderstanding of sorts.” the mediterranean woman interjected. 

 

“What makes you think she won’t attack you too?” Lauren countered and I heard the other woman sigh.

 

“The markings on her body… they’re binding to my clan’s highest elders. It’s one of the most sacred rituals… I never thought she’d still have it.” the woman responded as I sat there bewildered to what she was talking about.

 

Moments passed and I clung to the belief that they had moved on. Quite frankly I didn’t know it I could take much torture from the Doctor in my current state. I needed to heal, I needed my spear, I needed to hunt. I sighed discouraged at my current situation, knowing somehow I had gotten through worse… but had I? Had I faced creatures this cruel at all? My heart hammered quickly as the metal door clanked signifying it was opening. I almost shied away in fear but like the Spartan I was I held my chin high and met the threat head on, ready for a fight. 

 

“If we do this, I’m not transporting her conscious.” The Doctor spoke as if I wasn’t there moving into the room.

 

When her body cleared the doorway, mine froze as my eyes fell on the other woman who had advocated for me. The woman was wearing jeans that hugged her every curve and a leather jacket brimmed with what looked to be real fur. Her skin was kissed by Apollo’s grace into a lovely olive that reminded me of home. There was something about this woman that looked familiar, like a ghost of time that had passed me long ago. Her dark hair falling in waves and dark skin were so enticing that I didn’t care for Lauren’s touch on my arm or the needle that pricked my skin. 

 

When the mystery woman turned and our eyes met my breath caught in my throat. Those searing hazel eyes stared into my soul, like they had so many times before. My heart thundered and my lips parted to call on her but my eyes felt heavier by the second.

 

_ “Eagle Bearer…” _

 

****

 

This time I awoke with a jolt as I sat upright in a frenzy even though my body felt heavy with sleep, much like it did when I overslept before. I groaned at the sunlight hitting my eyes and closed them before I felt hands to my forehead. I opened my eyes remembering that mirage before the drugs had kicked in. What vile fate it was to make me conjure such a vision from my past. My eyes met clinical brown ones and I involuntarily flinched back from the Doctor’s touch.  _ ‘Of course I’m tied up like an animal’ _ I thought as I realized I couldn’t get too far from the blonde. I grabbed my collarbone in worry as I remembered how she had snapped it like a twig but found it was nothing but a bruise now.  _ ‘How long have I been out?’ _ I asked myself as I realized most of my wounds were gone.

 

“It’s insane how fast you heal, your composition is as close as I ever got to Hades without it being Bo and yet it’s different.” The blonde mused and my brow furrowed.  _ ‘Hades?  _ **_The_ ** _ Hades?’ “Which is why I am so interested in why you are here, where you come from… what did you do to Bo?”  _

 

For a second I saw so much pain in her eyes at the mention of the Succubus that I almost caved. I knew in some way they cared for each other deeply, and I was a sucker with a bleeding heart. In the end though, these were cultists, or at least Bo was and my whole purpose was to eliminate them. The Doctor sensed my reluctance at cooperation and I braced as best as I could for the coming onslaught of pain. Instead she shook her head and sighed covering my hand.

 

“I apologize for how cruel I have been. I realize, after much deliberation, that even if you were Hades himself you didn’t deserve what I did to you.” Lauren admitted looking sincerely. I didn’t want to get my hopes up or let my guard down so I merely swallowed the lump in my throat and took a big sigh. My body still tense waiting for action.

 

“When I heard you speak in, what I thought was Greek I called a friend, put the phone up to whatever you were saying but he assured me this was no ordinary Greek. Now I had only met  **one** other person who could speak Ancient Greek so they were difficult to track.” Lauren explained as she walked over to the armoire by the foot of the bed I was in.

 

I watched as the blonde pulled some of my most precious items out one by one. My quiver, my Artemis bow and my spear. I had stashed the first two where I had been looking at Bo from, so I was impressed they were able to find them. My hands trembled at the ache of holding my Spear, of swinging it, of bringing justice.

 

“I can see you have an attachment to these weapons, so I wanted to extend an olive branch and show you they were safe. You were luckier than you realize, in my haste I had sided with Vex to kill you, dissect you, and get Bo’s answers like that. Dyson opposed but he was outnumbered.” the Doctor explained being candid. “I’m not proud of what I did those weeks after Bo fell into this state, but I do want you to understand. Bo and I have been through a lot and I cannot lose her. Not like this.”

 

I nodded understanding. I didn’t want to side with cultists, but if they wanted me to live, to reveal secrets I was sure I didn’t have then I could play along. I would bide my time and make my Mater proud with ambush.

 

“Anyways… My colleague showed up after Kenzi was already worried about you, about me. The instant she saw you she recognized you. In a way she vouched for your life,  _ Misthios _ .” Lauren emphasized and my eyes snapped to hers as she nodded. “She keeps saying you’re a good person, that you helped many Fae and human alike. So, I’m going to give you a chance, but know I’m not fooling around. The minute Bo becomes worse or you stop cooperating I will pull the plug on you myself.” 

 

I very much doubted I had any acquaintances amongst the ranks of the Templars, which were the new Cultist. I knew Aspasia had died long ago and that had been the only link I had ever had with the darker side except Alexios. I scowled as Lauren smiled incredulously.

 

“You doubt I know someone you do?” The Doctor asked scoffing. “I’m offended!” 

 

“Malaka.” I spat my first words in weeks as she laughed and shook her head in amusement.

 

“I know what that means… I don’t know who you think we are, but I assure you that you’ve been played a fool and when I open that door you will understand that.” Lauren warned and I rolled my eyes spitefully.

 

Incredulously Lauren laughed and opened the door, even though I wanted to spit another expletive at her the words died in my mouth. I felt my widening eyes water as I took in the sight of her face so close. The years I had spent dreaming of this face, of those lips, of those eyes, of her voice. I pulled up a hand to touch her but my binding stopped me and I scoffed at the fact that I couldn’t touch her to make sure she was real. It had been thousands of years and yet she looked exactly like she did that night in Chios. Her hazel eyes searched my own as she stepped in the room, a blouse that hung like a chiton, black jeans that matched her figure. I swallowed the thickness of emotion as I wondered how had I gone so mad. 

 

“Beast Slayer, I’m so glad to see you again.” her voice wrapped around me like a lullaby while her smile reached her eyes.

 

Even as confusion flooded me I could tell, it had been The Huntress all along who had nursed me back to health. It was then that the staggering realization hit me making me question everything I had seen in my life.  _ ‘If Daphnae was here after so many years, was she Fae? Was she a Cultist?’ _ The last thought sent a shiver down my spine as I cringed with the possibility. Could I trust someone I now knew nothing about anymore?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that there is no Bo POV at this time, don't worry, she's gonna be front and centre as well... she's just a little indisposed right now. 
> 
> Cheers, eh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN (mostly directed towards the Lost Girl fans of my previous work): 
> 
> Before I get started, I want to address the nasty, rude comments I’ve been getting just because this isn’t a The Chemicals Between Us Update. I just want to explain that I will NOT be updating that story for the time being due to rude unnecessary comments. This story is NOT a platform for you guys to ask about that story. 
> 
> Also, I want to explain to all of you that this is a Crossover that had been requested by my wife. I write for two of her favourite fandoms and she put the idea in my head. I am a Doccubus writer that stays true to my vision of characters and plots. I am aware that both fandoms are learning from each other and what I am revealing about each franchise at the time is what I feel is needed at that juncture of the plot. I will continue this story’s path true to the request and the vision I have created for that prompt.
> 
> I work hard out of my own free time to bring content to a fandom that has not been on the air for 4 years now. If authors like myself and I weren’t taking risks and new approaches to this Lost Girl fandom it would sadly just be another dead thread in Fanfiction or AO3. Be grateful to creators and if you have nothing nice to say without constructive purpose you can just skip right off.
> 
> Thanks

************************************************************************************************************

For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter @Last_Dragomir or Tumblr @Last-Dragomir16 don't be shy!

 

_Cheers, eh!_

_Last_Dragomir_

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assassin's Creed Characters/ Lost Girl and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft/Showcase and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these.**

************************************************************************************************************

 

**_When World’s Collide, Chapter 03_ **

 

  
****431 BCE Temple of Artemis in Phokis, Land of the Gods, Ancient Greece ****

 

***Daughters of Artemis***

 

  
_I had been meditating in prayer all morning to prepare for the hunt that awaited me after the Champion would reveal themselves to me. I could feel the pangs of hunger tug at my innards as I tried convincing myself there was a purpose to this ritual. I normally didn't question the ways of Artemis, since as a Daughter but more importantly as the Leader, it wasn't my place. But after a full moon cycle and half of the next with just water in my body, my mind was starting to question. My senses were so attuned to the forest beyond the creek that the Temple had been built upon, that I recognized immediately the sound of footsteps on the clay rooftop of the Temple._   
  
_I turned abruptly, blinded by the light of the midday sun. I could see a silhouette at the very top of the shrine and I immediately grew weary of whoever was crouched there. I could see the golden helm glinting with the sun's blaze as the crimson dyed fibres crowned the very top. ‘Maybe this was a Spartan.’ I thought to myself. The last Spartans that had come across here had left a sour taste behind their advances. At least when I refused with my blade they had been smart enough to leave. I had been lucky, the Athenian guards only understood when their blood-soaked my sandals._   
  
_I observed the stranger raise their hand and down from the skies as if sent by Zeus himself, an eagle landed on their forearm. My heart started racing as realization slowly dawned on me of who this could be. I didn't dare get my hopes up, I was certain I could not be so lucky for the Champion to be such a character as the incredible things I had heard. In the market bartering for metal, I had overheard recently that the Eagle Bearer had taken down four Mercenaries with a wolf by her side. Could I dare to hope that the Eagle Bearer and our Champion could be one and the same?_   
  
_A shiver ran through me at the thought. Here I was delighting in a situation that would end tragically for me at best. I knew I was ready to face Artemis' will, for me there was never any doubt. When I assumed the Leadership role, I knew that I would give up anything for Artemis' will to be followed. She who gave us the hunt and its mysteries, She who gave us the moon and her pleasures. She who provided safe passage for new life into this world had given us many gifts that deserved devotion. I was free through the hunt, my heart raced at it. My life was my own when in motion and yet the peace it all gave my soul was something I could never quite give up falling out of Artemis' favour._   
  
_I needed to know who this was. I knew Artemis was making me impatient for a reason. I could feel the winds shifting the last new moon shifts had been signalling the Champion's arrival. Even if she wasn't the Champion, I wanted to meet such a strong woman warrior before my lifetime was done. I found myself hoping this was who I believed it was. I watched as the stranger effortlessly jumped down from the incredible height, bending their knees perfectly to support the jump like a cat would do. Their attention snapped onto me as they approached and I still couldn't tell who this was. The silver mercenary breastplate shone in the sun as did the silver and crimson gauntlets and greaves. I pulled out my weapon in preparation for a confrontation just in case this wasn't a friendly meeting. We were in a war after all, and the times were not peaceful._   
  
_It was only when the helm came off that I could see the brown flowing braid reveal itself from its confine, falling to one well-defined broad shoulder. The woman was impossibly tall as she towered getting closer to me. I was almost distracted by her beauty as her rich earth brown eyes cast upon me. The way she walked with confidence and strength were things you'd think of the Gods and not mere mortals. There was something special about this beautiful woman, I could sense it from the minute she stood. I felt my senses prickle at her devastating beauty as my throat ran dry at her defined physique. Her regal neck was exposed without the helm and her face was a mirage on its own. She wore an amused expression on the perfectly plump lips that slightly parted with a smile. Her eyes shining with humour as one of her perfectly kept eyebrows raised._   
  
_"This is sacred ground. You should not be here." I pressed trying to shake off the feeling of shame I had over her beauty. "Well? Either leave or tell me what you want. Who are you?"_   
  
_"I'm a Misthios. I'm not here to start trouble, but if that's what you want I'll end it." She explained more amused than threatening as I cursed at myself with how my body reacted to her voice._   
  
_"Your name" I demanded, needing to know as she seemed to weigh how much she wanted to say or how to say it._   
  
_"I'm Kassandra. Some call me the Eagle Bearer." She finally spoke and I felt a wave of excitement flow through me like never before._   
  
_I could feel the soft breeze of Artemis flow from behind me towards Kassandra confirming what I had suspected._   
  
_"I am Daphnae, leader of the Daughters of Artemis, and you might be exactly who I've been looking for." I explained and she looked intrigued at my words._   
_  
_I knew this was dangerous from the moment my eyes landed on her. I was chaste in my vows, but that didn't mean I had never known attraction. The way Kassandra's eyes scanned my body as we spoke and her alluring tone had my carnal needs screaming at me more than my hunger or my need to hunt. I shivered to feel the danger of the hunt begin in a completely different way.

  
  
  


****Modern Day Toronto****

**Kassandra**

 

I kept shaking my head as the tears that ran down my cheeks betrayed my emotions, even if I knew they could cost me my life. _‘Was this true? Was I looking into a familiar face after all these years?’_ I questioned myself and my sanity as I watched Daphnae walk further into the room and nod at the blonde Doctor, who in turn cleared her throat.

 

“Well, it seems I have proven you wrong in at least that regard.” Lauren mused triumphantly nodding to herself. “The look you wear, I’ve seen it many times on Bo’s face.”

 

“Lauren, please.” Daphnae interrupted her and the Doctor chuckled in silent agreement. Nobody noticed how my body visibly froze with shock at the sound of the Huntress’ voice.

 

“Yes, yes indeed Daphnae.” Lauren continued as she turned to look at me again. “Misthios, since it seems I have done you pleasant favour with this introduction, how about you return me the civility and share with me your name?”

 

My eyes fixed back on the blonde as I weighed my options here. I knew the woman was smart and she could probably find out who I was eventually, but I didn’t want to give up the last ounce of control I still had. The fact that Daphnae had not given them my name was not lost on me either.

 

“You seem smart Daughter of Hipokrates. In my lifetime things were earned, not asked.” I explained and even though Lauren was taken aback by my English she didn’t comment. My eyes met Daphnae’s for a brief moment at the mention of earning, but I was back to the Doctor soon enough.

 

“Find me through time in the Peloponnesian War.

Blessed by both Zeus and Poseidon,

but of all a favourite of Artemis.

Grandaughter of a Lion, but Daughter of a Wolf.

Eagles and Beasts were both at my request,

One to tame and love, the others were slain away.” I explained with a smirk as the Doctor’s smile grew with incredulous myth.

 

“You’re challenging me to a riddle?” The Doctor asked as my brow raised.

 

“Earn my name, Doctor.” I challenged and this seemed to satisfy her immensely.

 

With no other word the blonde nodded, already turning her mind to thought. She patted Daphnae’s shoulder and without another word she exited the room. I could hear the heavy locks of a steel mechanism being done up and I threw the Huntress a questioning gaze as she held up a set of keys.

 

“It’s the only way they let me untie you.” Daphnae explained as she moved closer to me. “Malaka, even now… the messes you get yourself into.”

 

Her hands moved diligently over each restraint, as the chains dropped from my legs she moved up to my arms. From the position I was in, tied to the bed, the Huntress had to straddle me in order to reach them all. She was so close to me that I was able to take in her scent. As always she smelled of the richest earth, the finest bark, and a hint of smokiness from a campfire. I had longed to take in her scent for thousands of years.

 

“I know this is very confusing for you, but I can tell you it’s certainly very confusing for me as well.” said the Leader of the Daughters of Artemis, looking into my eyes searing my soul as she continued. “I’m sure you don’t trust me after all this time.”

 

With that, I heard the last chain that held my hands drop, and I grabbed the woman’s soft neck by the back pulling her face to mine until her lips melted onto my own. I needed to know she was real, that she was in my arms, and that this wasn’t an illusion. Daphnae’s gasp made the opportunity for my tongue to part her lips as she responded to the dance we both still knew so well.

 

Daphnae’s hands bunched up my shirt as she pulled me closer, her long slender legs wrapping around my waist, now straddling me fully. I was drunk again, on the nectar of the Gods. On the beauty of this beast too wild for even me to tame. The Huntress moaned again when I guided her hips against my own, my hands now resting on her full bottom. My head fell back while she kissed and nipped at my neck. Her lips moving feverishly and with a desperation that I understood perfectly because it came from time spent apart. Even though thousands of years had passed, I was completely at her mercy as my body responded to her without a stutter, my hips rising to meet her own.

 

I whimpered pitifully when I felt the coldness that meant we had separated from the heavy contact. Daphnae breathed wildly on top of me as our eyes met for a moment, she smiled at me sheepishly as my own smile turned smug. I still had it when it came to the Huntress.

 

“Kassandra.” The warning tone sent a shiver down my spine. The times changed, but it seemed we hadn’t. Neither had the game we played up until that night in Chios. She swatted my shoulder with her hand softly as she laughed.

 

“It’s nice to see you again as well. It’s been centuries since I saw a familiar face.” I explained with a sigh as I tried to think clearly. Daphnae’s tanned skin was as soft as ever while my hands reacquainted themselves with the older territory.

 

“About that--” Daphnae tried while her hands ran up and down my collarbone trailing fire in their wake. I shook my head closing that door.

 

“You know I can’t talk about work, no matter the era.” I explained as those lovely thick dark brows shot up in thought as her hazel eyes searched my own.

 

“So Bo was work?” Daphnae tried again and I chuckled at her insistence.

 

“Is this the Grand Plan? Are you seducing information out of me?” I asked but the scoff that met my words cut me off. Daphnae rolled her eyes as she got off me, chuckling incredulously as she did so.

 

“You kissed **me** for once, Kassandra! I know you, or at least who you were and I didn’t even give them your name! I could get killed for aiding you instead of them!” Daphnae explained, now pacing the room as I sat at the edge of the bed. Her heavy Greek accent covering her every word.

 

“How can I trust you when you are conferring with these Cultists?” I asked exasperated, finally having someone to vent my frustration to after so many years was making me blurt out mistakes.

 

“Cultists!? Is that why you’re here? Are you still fighting Cultists, Kassandra?” Daphnae asked me wide-eyed.

 

“I’ve already spoken too much to you as always… I really shouldn’t tell you, Daphnae.” I caught myself as I looked down with regret.

 

The woman’s eyes softened and she dropped to her knees taking my hands in hers, her eyes met mine filled with worry. It was as if we were hoping to convey a million things with our eyes rather than our lips.

 

“Kassandra, have you been alone all this time?” she asked me, her eyes full of sorrow and compassion.

 

“I have.” I sighed, defeated at the weight of the words that held me down. “I think I have a friend, more like a co-worker… if that.”

 

“Your friend--” Daphnae tried but I shook my head with finality.

 

“No. I’m not talking about me anymore. I had orders, a contract as always.” I scoffed as I thought of the last time we saw each other. The scorn in Daphnae’s face along with the anger. “Besides, weren’t you going to kill me next time our paths crossed?” I asked spitefully.

 

“Kassandra, that was in another life altogether.” the Huntress defended herself as I nodded feeling scorned.

 

“Exactly.” I challenged. “If that’s the case, how can I trust someone I don’t know anymore?”

 

Daphnae looked hurt at my words, but like the warrior she was, she was quick to hide it. She stood her full height and sat across from me in a small loveseat, pondering what had been said since the moment our lips had parted. I gave her time as I savoured the tingle that her lips left on my own. I hadn’t meant to kiss her, but the temptation after so much time filled with longing for the woman that had broken my heart in Chios proved too much a Beast to slay. Daphnae’s voice broke through our musings. Her deep tone and the raspy melody was music to my ears.

 

“Do you remember when you brought me the Nemean Lion’s pelt?” Daphnae asked quietly and I nodded.

 

“How could I forget? It was the first time you kissed me.” I smiled remembering the moment fondly as I had for thousands of years.

 

“I had wanted to kiss you for so long.” the Huntress remembered with a smile.

 

“As had I…” I agreed but shook my head “And yet we parted in Chios… You chose your duty to Artemis over our..friendship, over us.”

 

“No.” Daphnae’s voice was as adamant as the force with which she shook her head negative. In an instant, she had crossed the space between us and held my face in her hands as we looked into each other’s eyes. I could tell by her haunted look this had been something she had been carrying through time. I knew how much regret could fester over the years.

 

“I wanted to choose you Kassandra, but being with a human, even one as God-like as you… It was forbidden under penalty of death.” Daphnae’s words filled the void between us like a boulder falling into a cave.

 

The information sank into my system as I leaned into her touch closing my eyes. _She_ was Fae. So many years I had spent thinking Daphnae had forgotten me willfully, and now everything had made so much sense. I closed my eyes, and it was only when I felt her kiss my tears away that I realized I had been crying.

 

“I wanted to tell you I was Fae, I wanted to make things work with you.” Daphnae whispered like a prayer against my skin.

 

“I would have understood. There was so much I wanted to tell you. I would have loved to figure out how to have a life with you.” The pain in my voice was evident in my words as I regret now more than ever, each second I had passed away from her.

 

“Kassandra, you would have aged. Life would have moved on and yet I would remain unchanged through the years. It’s why we are nomadic, the Daughters reign on and I am still their Leader.” Daphnae explained the complication as I laughed at the irony while bitterness rose to my throat.

 

“They have a sense of humour. The Gods.” I quoted the Huntress from so long ago as she nodded her head in agreement.

 

“I must assume you found a way to live.” Dpahnae’s voice broke as if she had just come to the realization I had moments ago.

 

“I cannot trust you with how right now, but you should’ve tried me.” I frowned as I kissed her dark hair.

 

The loud banging on the metal door startled me enough to jump back. Daphnae sighed as she threw a longing glance at the door before patting my leg. _Some Misthios I was,_ I scoffed at myself angrily. The Huntress rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

“They will knock again three times. We don’t have much time so we need to spend it wisely.” Daphnae explained.

 

“Let’s not waste any more time, Daphnae.” I tried as the Huntress laughed and gave in, pushing me on my back while kissing me deeply.

 

It took a while for us to regain composure but by the second knock Daphnae was taking my Chiton off so she could check my wounds. It took all my willpower to not entice the woman further, but I knew she was caught in a dangerous position now. These people would want answers from me, and she was a token of gratitude at best, a spy at worst. Any sway in her position from the favour could cost her dearly. The warrior sounded pleased as she reviewed the skin on my collarbone that had split to make way for the bone. I shivered under her touch again, feeling vulnerable.

 

“I am impressed you tattooed the paint on you.” Daphnae broke the silence after letting me get dressed once more, knowing the third knock was coming soon.

 

“It meant something to me.” I explained as her eyes teared up.

 

“I will come back tomorrow, I promise. I know you hate not being able to tell time, so I will open the window’s curtain for you. I wish I could say I will leave you with no bounds, but if they know anything it's that you are dangerous.” Daphnae admitted as she moved to open the curtains in a bit of a ramble.

 

“How do they know that?” I asked curiously as Daphnae laughed.

 

“As always Kassandra, you’re way in over your head in trouble and you somehow don’t realize it.” Daphnae teased as she motioned for me to lay on the bed to which I obliged.

 

“Me? Trouble? I am hurt by your words, Huntress.” I mocked as the woman chuckled on top of me, having already bound my legs.

 

“Kassandra, you are trouble incarnate.” Daphnae smiled before she kissed me deeply, making me sigh into her lips and melt into her body. “It’s been so long since anyone had called me by my rightful rank.”

 

“You’ll always be the Lead Huntress to me.” I flirted, now fully bound but wanting another smile from the woman.

 

“Beast Slayer, please... Please try not to make too much of a mess before I come back. I need to clean this mess up even if I don’t understand it.” Daphnae begged before placing a chaste kiss on my lips as the third set of bangs on the door came.

 

“Be safe, Daphnae. Beware of snakes in the grass.” I whispered and then she stood as the door opened and she exited leaving me with my thoughts.

 

As the night came and progressed I thought more and more about the encounter. I didn’t want to give into Cultists, but Daphnae sounded sincere in every word so far. Her surprise was genuine when I spoke of the Cult, her confusion real when we spoke of Bo, her heartbreak was real when we spoke of Chios.

 

*

 

Somehow morning surprised me with its warmth. The sun was hot on my cheeks and high in the sky when I awoke. It had been the first time in nearly a thousand years that I had slept, and soundly at that. The chains bit at my skin as I tried to stretch my limbs. I couldn’t wait for Daphnae to come back. I wanted to walk around the room, stretch my limbs for real, maybe even train a bit and keep my form. I hated getting this badly injured because it always took time for me to get back to form. I heard the door open and tried to still my hammering heart, it was done for me when the bearded man came into the room. Dyson, who had voted to spare my life.

 

“Good morning, Misthios.” the man smiled as he walked in with a tray. “I saw you slept late today so I sent Daphnae a message to not rush over.”

 

“Who gave you that authority?” I almost snarled at the jealousy that flared within me.

 

“Nobody, don’t get me wrong here please.” he defended with a smile as he sat the food on the bedside table. I remained chained and the door remained ajar so I knew I wasn’t viewed completely friendly here. “I know Daphnae is having issues keeping this contained from the Dark Fae’s Elders. I am just giving her time to assess the situation.”

 

“Why so chummy? Thought you Light Fae don’t like the Dark Fae.” I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

 

“I know, but you’re interesting and she needs someone to cut her a break. I’ve been where you are with another Succubus. I thought she was someone else and long story short she used me in a slightly worse way than Bo used you.” the man explained as he offered me a piece of bread and I glared at him.

 

“Fair enough, I’d assume the same. Look.” Dyson chuckled and bit into the bread, eggs, and ham himself before taking a small sip of the orange juice. “All clear, on my blood oath.”

 

“You all say that like it’s your life that depends on it.” I noted remembering when Daphnae had said it to Lauren as I took a bit from the bread he offered again.

 

“It is. A Blood Oath means that you are wagering your life in whatever it is you’re offering security on. It’s more than a promise because breaking it would mean death.” the man explained as he fed me with a gentleness I didn’t expect.

 

Conversation flowed naturally between Dyson and me as the morning moved along. I was surprised at how many situations the wolf shifter and I had in common. It was when we were laughing about Dyson getting caught in a barn thrusting into a farmer’s daughter that Daphnae had made her appearance. I could swear I saw a glare pass between the two, but when Daphnae arrived with bags smelling delicious Dyson took it as his cue to leave.

 

After the door had been closed and my restraints had fallen the sun was already brightly announcing the quick approach of sunset. Daphnae had herself busy spreading the food out evenly on the carpet in front of the bed. I walked up behind her snaking my arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

 

“I missed being graced by your beauty.” I whispered against her skin meaning now and what seemed like forever.

 

“It seemed you were well accompanied by Dyson.” Daphnae accused as my smile widened.

 

“Are… are you jealous?” I asked as she huffed frustrated and she forced me to sit and eat.

 

Wild boar stew full of potatoes and carrots, freshly baked bread with olive oil and spices, freshly picked berries and cheese to finish was nothing but homesickness being healed as much as it could in modern times. Daphnae had remembered after all these years what my favourite meal was. It touched my heart the fact that she was reaching into an array of ancient memories to make me feel comforted in this wild situation.

 

“Dyson was here because he says he’s been where I am. He was painfully fed on by another Succubus and thought I needed the support.” I explained shrugging, hoping to set her worries at ease. “He reminds me of Brasidas.”

 

Daphnae’s brows furrowed together as her eyes met mine in confusion for a split second. It was almost as if I watched a veil being lifted from her eyes and realization smacked her in the head. I could see the fury rise within the Huntress and I welcomed it, I felt it too. I felt dirty, used, and spoiled to some degree.

 

“Wait, Kassandra, you mean to tell me that before I found you broken in that room, you… she… Bo fed off of you? She…” I could see Daphnae’s hands shake as she reached for a weapon she no longer carried. Years of repetition deeply seeded into her movements.

 

“I thought you were aware.” I scoffed with sarcasm “Weren’t these your friends?”

 

“Don’t push your luck here Kassandra, let’s get you washed up before I have to leave you for the night.” Daphnae warned and I nodded knowing she needed the space. “I just want you to think about this Eagle Bearer, they are letting us see each other. How much longer until they continue to do so with you holding back information?”

 

“Do you want me to break my own set of morals that have guided me for centuries? Shaped me?” I asked incredulously to her request.

 

“No. But let me tell you, if it was you in Bo's position, I would go down and fight Hades himself for you. I would never give up on you again. For years you slew beasts for me, so is it that hard to understand Lauren’s point of view?”

  
  


****BO****

 

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of glass breaking and wood crashing on the floor. I tried to get up but couldn’t move my limbs. I could see I was in my room and the curtains were drawn. There was medical equipment around me and I was hooked up to several machines. Before I could wonder on it much I heard two sets of footsteps join in the hallway as the crashing continued.

 

The last thing I could remember was that Lauren had gone off downstairs to research how to understand the stranger and I was fighting for my life. I remember so much blood pouring out of me as I tried time and time again to feed on the Assassin to no avail. Then something happened and… I was able to heal? I groaned and closed my eyes in pain recalling how the ruthless dark monster had come out from within me. How the Dark Queen had come out to feed off this soul until it was satiated. How savage it had been. Tears filled my eyes at the memory. The stranger’s taste fueling the fire and the darkness since it was Ancient, pure and unwavering. It scared me. If I had to compare her taste to anything I had ever tried I’d have to go with Persephone.

 

“Daphnae, please try to understand…” Lauren’s voice startled me but it brought me comfort knowing she wasn’t in danger.

 

I knew Daphnae and Lauren had met through a research project Lauren had conducted for Evony. Lauren needed a hunter, better than a Borrero, fiercer than a Shifter, and faster than a Tracker to catch a human scientist who was meddling with being Fae. Evony, as always had the perfect person for the job, although this time she was absolutely right. The scientist had turned himself into an abomination worse than Massimo, but in a month the Fae Leader of a Huntress group called the Daughters of Artemis had captured and killed him. When Lauren was given the man’s ‘pelt’ she knew she could count on Daphnae often, and she did. The two had collaborated happily, building a strong friendship through art and ancient languages. Lauren learned about the nomadic practices of Daphnae’s clan from firsthand accounts, so I couldn’t understand why she would be so upset now.

 

“How could you out of all people ask me to calm down after such a monstrosity?” Daphnae raged at who I could assume was Lauren pacing the hallway.

 

“What happened with Bo, it happens all the time when she’s low--”

 

“That doesn’t make it right Lauren! When I wept at the state that K-- **_she_ ** was in. You had her tortured, starved, and you chained her up unable to heal. I looked past all that for the sake of our friendship, for the sake of circumstances and context… but **rape** ? You want me to brush away such a heinous thing as that?” The Huntress demanded and I flinched as I realized what they were talking about. ‘ _The Darkness was brutal with her.’_ I thought to myself.

 

“It’s not like **that!** When a Succubus feeds, the subject experiences euphoria, they want it, they’re a willing participant.” Lauren explained but I heard something else crash as Daphnae looked for release.

 

“They want it because **she** makes them want it, Lauren.” Daphnae’s voice was low and final and I could hear the silence stretch beside them as someone else’s footsteps came up the stairs.

 

“Daphnae, Bo is not a monster. I assure you it’s not rape; biologically--”

 

“Lauren, you’re a Doctor! Listen to yourself, remember your oath! I won’t tell you anything else, but you fail to realize that the creature sitting in that room was not only a dear friend but a protector of Hipokrates himself!” Daphnae roared and silence fell again.

 

“Ladies, nothing will get solved with a screaming match.” Dyson joined in as I heard Daphnae scoff.

 

“I have to go anyway. This is a whole damn mess and Evony isn’t going to be happy with me by a long stretch.” Daphnae declared as I heard the footsteps crush down the stairs and out of the house.

 

A few moments passed before I heard Lauren sigh loudly almost shakily. I wished I could walk up to her and wrap my arms around the tired doctor. I didn’t need Lauren crusading over every moral ramification being a Succubus had to the people I fed off from. It was a dark path I had gone down with the stranger and every ounce of loathing Daphnae had for me was well-earned. I couldn’t fathom in a thousand years that the Huntress would actually know the attacker, but now that I knew they were close a new level of shame washed over me.

 

“I just don’t understand what’s so hard to grasp…” Lauren broke the silence.

 

“Lauren. She is your friend and the mere fact that you’re alive is a testament to that, you should give her feelings more validity.” Dyson mentioned gently.

 

“Dyson please, Daphnae would never…” Lauren chuckled as I heard Dyson ‘tsk’ and I could imagine him shaking his head.

 

“Lauren, you were alone with Kenzi and a stranger before another Fae had arrived. Daphnae was aware Bo was incapacitated and when she got to the stranger, Daphnae realized her acquaintance -at best- had been injured in this household. The fact she didn’t have you guys for dinner is a miracle.” Dyson countered and Lauren laughed.

 

“Dyson you just don’t like Daphnae, you never have, your natures contrast with one another.” Lauren tried again but Dyson persisted.

 

“I won’t deny the dislike I have for Daphnae and her clan, but I cannot stand here and expect her to be casual about this and neither can you. Do you even know your friend well? Do you know who Artemis is?” Dyson asked as Lauren scoffed.

 

“Of course I know who she is. The Goddess of the hunt and chastity, Dyson. I’m not an idiot!” Lauren defended herself and I fought back the urge to roll my eyes.

 

“Then you’d know that as a protector of Chastity and virtue, Artemis often killed rapists or would be rapists for advances that were unrequited or unwelcomed. Daphnae is the Lead Huntress of a Clan that worships said Goddess. These Fae have always fed through the hunt but modern times have presented tougher risks with the environment going to shit. Dyson explained while Lauren’s now stunning silence surprised me.

 

“Yes, they are savages in my eyes. However, I have to give it to them, because the Special Victims Unit has seen a lot of repeat offenders vanish from the face of the Earth. The Light and Dark do have records of these hunts.”

 

“She’s dark, right?” Lauren wondered and I heard Dyson sigh.

 

“She is neither, they have been around before the sides formed so they have that privilege.” Dyson continued as Lauren gasped. “What Bo did to survive is normal to us that have lived with her for a long time and know her. We know Bo’s intentions are not malicious, that it’s a normal part of her. But other Fae, especially older Fae, can see things differently.”

 

I gasped realizing what he meant as tears ran down my face. Yes, I was trying to survive, but that didn’t make me feel less dirty than I already did. Hearing the pain and anger of the Huntress had jarred me. I respected Daphnae and from what I had heard, I had hurt someone close to her in the worst way. As a sob escaped me I gasped for air like a fish out of water and slowly darkness took me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was originally meant to be a chapter more filled with Bo’s musings and coming around, however, I realized length would be too long for my liking. What does this mean? That I have a full Chapter and then some written of Bo’s POV and story progression. So whoever wants that Chapter posted ASAP, remember to read/review and leave a comment to let me know you want it ASAP. If not Chapter will be posted at next updating batch.
> 
> Cheers, eh!


End file.
